Star Light, Star Bright
by MissT92
Summary: One night, Sheamus and his little friend decided to go star gazing in his hammock. Nothing serious would happen between the two. Just smiles and gazing at the natural beauty above them. Sheamus/OC


_A/N: Here is a little fic I wrote for a beautiful girl on my Sheamus tumblr, but I thought that I would share it with you all._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Staring up at the night sky, Hooligan snuggled down into the hammock, gazing at the stars with wide-eyed wonder. There were so many out tonight, they seemed to light up the night. Cosmic clouds were strewn in streams across the sky, taking her breath away. It truly was a magical sight to behold. She was brought out of her cosmic trance when she felt a tap on her arm. She flicked her head to the side, her long black hair flying over and hitting Sheamus in the face. She gasped, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Big Fella!" He smiled, rubbing at his face.

"It's alright, love." He steadied himself as he reached down for the spare blanket that he had bought outside. "I was just askin' ya, are ya cold?" Hooligan rubbed her arms. It WAS a little chilly, even though she did already have a blanket on. But seeing as they had both agreed to put pyjamas on, they weren't THAT warm. She nodded her head.

"A little." She gave him a sheepish, sleepy smile as he drew the big blanket out and placed it over them both, feeling her hair flow in the wind that he generated from the flowing material. "Thank you." Sheamus smiled down at her. Then he frowned.

"Are ya sure that you're alright layin' in the hammock with me? We can sit on the swing over there if that will make ya feel more comfortable." She shook her head.

"It's okay, Big Fella. Besides, I really like hammocks." He smiled at her, bringing his arm up around her head and laying it beside her, tracing little patterns on her arm with his finger. She, in turn, let her head rest under his armpit. She snuggled a little closer to him, taking advantage of the body heat that he was radiating. In truth, she felt MORE than comfortable with him. She had grown very fond of Sheamus, she didn't think that she'd be comfortable with him at all. She was nervous enough meeting him. But she had taken a liking to him immediately. She never thought, even in her wildest dreams, that she would have the Great White as a friend, but here they were, laying in a hammock together. She had found herself a wonderful friend and for that she felt grateful and very lucky. She looked up to her Big Fella, who was gazing at the sky. He was smiling, which made her smile too. She joined him in staring at the wondrous sight above them.

"Hey, Big Fella?"

"Mmm?"

"What's your favourite thing about the stars?" He wondered for a moment before answering with a smile.

"Well, my favourite thing about the stars is how beautiful they are." He lifted his hand to stroke her head gently. "We see this every night, ya know. But we hardly take the time to truly appreciate the beauty of it." He paused for a moment before continuing. "If people stopped and took a good look at the more beautiful things in life, maybe then they'd feel better. Happier maybe." She smiled at his answer.

"That's a good answer, Big Fella. People deserve to be happy. Maybe, wherever they are, they should be stargazing too. Like us. " She drew the blanket up her body more after a slight, cool breeze drifted by. She yawned, attracting the attention of Sheamus.

"Ya gettin' tired, lass?" Her eyelids flickered, she felt them getting heavier. She was fighting the urge to fall asleep right there, but she wanted to keep stargazing. She let her eyes drift shut only to quickly open them up again. She was quickly losing her battle.

"No." Sheamus let out a chuckle as he drew her blanket up her body, protecting her from the chill.

"It's alright, love. I'll carry ya inside later. But right now, let sleep take ya away peacefully, I know ya can't fight it anymore." She gave him a sleepy smile before feeling her eyes finally shut, her body relaxing, falling into a peaceful slumber. Sheamus smiled down at his sleeping Hooligan, then turned his attention back to the beauty above him, letting it take his breath away.


End file.
